1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of flat display devices, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used due to their relatively light weight and low power consumption. However, because the liquid crystal display device is a non-emissive device that cannot emit light by itself, it has limitations in brightness, contrast ratio, viewing angle, and screen size.
Accordingly, development of new types of flat display devices is in progress to address the limitations of the typical liquid crystal display devices. An organic light emitting display device, one of the new types of flat display devices, is an emissive device that is able to emit light by itself (“self-emissive”), so the organic light emitting display device may provide higher brightness, a wider viewing angle, and an improved contrast ratio, compared to the liquid crystal display device. Furthermore, because the organic light emitting display device does not require a backlight, it is advantageous for making lightweight and thin displays, as well as for saving on power consumption.
An organic light emitting display panel of the organic light emitting display device displays images by using light emitted from an organic light emitting element that is connected with a thin film transistor of each pixel area. In the organic light emitting element, an organic light emitting layer made of an organic material between an anode and a cathode emits a light by applying an electric field thereto. The organic light emitting display panel has features including a low driving voltage, low power consumption, and light weight. Further, the organic light emitting display panel can be applied on a flexible substrate.
However, the organic light emitting display panel may bring about an increase in driving voltage and leakage current due to degradation in the electric property of the transistor to thereby create black dots on the panel.